Far away
by Patonejo
Summary: Los recuerdos del tiempo que pasamos juntos, no los borres. Quiero asegurarme de que estas gotas de ternura se dispersan en mi corazón... Hyoga x Shun, yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor y mangaka Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los he utilizado como respuesta a mis ansias de imaginación y fanatismo hacia esta pareja. Dedicado a mi amiga querida Ringox. Las estrofas colocadas entre medio de los parrafos corresponden a una traducción de la canción _Far away_ del grupo canadiense Nickelback.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia es de estilo yaoi de Hyoga/Shun. Contiene spoiler de la serie y escenas shonen ai de la pareja.

**Aclaraciones de simbología:** las frases colocadas entre puntos suspensivos son sentimientos, y las frases en cursiva son sucesos pasados.

* * *

**Far away **

_**... **El querer no es elección..._

_...Porque ha de ser accidente..._

_-Lope de Vega-_

_._

Abro las cortinas de mi pieza. Los rayos del sol iluminan el interior, saludándome. Suspiro pausadamente antes de abrir la ventana.

Una corriente de aire me toca la cara, provocándome un leve estremecimiento, creo que hoy la temperatura va a descender un poco más. Mis ojos viajan hasta la parte exterior de la ventana, los jardines se ven bastante bien desde aquí. Logro divisar a algunos de mis compañeros: Seiya y Shiryu están descansando cerca de los árboles.

Mi mirada queda por un momento perdida…como buscando viejas memorias que dejé guardadas dentro de mi corazón.

Admito que nunca he sido una persona del todo romántica, pero si que tengo sentimientos. Sonrío, tal ves a mi madre le sorprendería ver como he crecido, y que he madurado en este largo trayecto de mi vida.

Si alguien me ve por primera vez dudo que se lleve una buena percepción de mi persona, normalmente suelo ser un tanto frío y sarcástico; pero me comporto de esa forma por que me cuesta desenvolverme con la gente. No es que tenga miedo, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a sociabilizar. Digamos que es parte de mi carácter.

Seiya me saluda, al igual que Shiryu. No les devuelvo el saludo tan emocionadamente, pero sé que un simple movimiento de cabeza les indicará que los vi. Debido a mi personalidad hay ciertas cosas que no están muy acordes conmigo. Se me olvidó mencionar que mi orgullo es otra cosa característica mía, y que generalmente no me expreso de la misma manera con mis compañeros. Cambio acorde a las circunstancias, y a la situación.

No suelo confiar en las personas…o eso era lo que creía, o quería creer.

.

**…Es el tiempo, es el lugar… **

**…Demasiados errores… **

**…Demasiado lejos, demasiado tarde…**

**.**

Llevo mi espalda hacia la pared de la habitación. Pasando mi mano por las hebras doradas. Mis mejillas se tiñen con un cierto color rosáceo.

Lo admito, tampoco quiere decir que sea de piedra. El haber descubierto que podía querer a alguien me provocó temor al principio, luego me convencí de que no había nada de malo en ello.

…¿Realmente me convencí?...

Las palpitaciones bajo mi pecho indican que estoy diciendo la verdad.

Dejo que mis dedos tracen la curvatura de mis labios. Un destello luminoso llega a mi mente. Algunas imágenes pasadas que me cautivaron en aquella ocasión, y por primera vez agradecí estar vivo.

…Una sonrisa dulce que logró volverme humano…

Quizás, si no fuera por él, yo no estaría contándoles esto.

…y sus ojos verdes que vieron la oscuridad de mi alma…

Siento como mi cuerpo tiembla de deseo, trato de relajarme, pero ahora me sale difícil de lograr. Cierro mis párpados, tratando de estabilizar mi respiración.

…misteriosamente me sentí bien al mirarlo…y ahí supe que no podría alejarme de él…

Ninguna persona se ha portado tan cariñosa conmigo como Shun, y yo sólo confío plenamente en él.

Pensar que cuando finalizó la batalla contra Poseidón decidí quedarme en Siberia, creí que ese sería el deseo de mi difunta madre. Cuando le fui a dejar las flores un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Sentí algo extraño nacer dentro de mi pecho.

…Ahí fue cuando contemplé esa estrella fugaz…

…y me pregunté si Shun estaría viéndola también…

.

**…Sólo una oportunidad… **

**…Sólo un respiro… **

**…Sólo en el caso de si alguno deja al otro… **

**…Porque tú sabes que te amo…**

**.**

Abro mis ojos, aquel recuerdo es muy importante para mí. Siempre ha logrado calmarme cuando tengo problemas, o cuando me encuentro un poco nostálgico.

Estiro mis brazos para evitar el calambre. Estar siempre en la misma posición no es bueno, eso creo que lo aprendí de cierto compañero de cabello lacio y negro.

Me dirijo hacia la cómoda que está al lado de mi cama, abro el cajón y extraigo mi crucifijo. Desde que me salvó la vida durante la batalla con Ikki siempre lo cargo conmigo. Por cierto, fue un recuerdo de mi madre antes de fallecer.

Me siento sobre las sábanas, mis dedos juegan con la cadena de oro e inevitablemente mi mente divaga de nuevo, marchándose muy lejos. Algunas veces es bueno rememorar viejos días, especialmente si se te son agradables.

El que quiero compartir lo es.

…Esa vez creí que era bueno no seguir adelante…

…Pero tu mano me tocó, y te juró que no había sentido nada como eso…

Cuando fui elegido para entrenar junto a los demás niños no puedo decir que grité de felicidad, aunque tampoco fue tan desagradable la experiencia. Fue en ese sitio en que conocí a Seiya, Shiryu, Nachi, y a mis demás amigos, y que luego se volverían mis compañeros de armas. Me acuerdo que pensé que todos eran unos tontos, e inútiles. Más de una vez tuve intricados con Ikki, por alguna razón no nos llevábamos bien. Talvez por que ambos teníamos un carácter parecido, y por que siempre estábamos compitiendo por demostrar quien era el mejor.

Fue divertido enterarme que ese chico brusco y tosco tuviera una hermano tan dulce. Al principio creí que era una niña por su forma de ser, me llevé una sorpresa mucho más grande al enterarme de que era hombre.

Para mí un hombre debe saber pelear, tener bastante fuerza y agallas, Shun no demostraba ninguna de esas cualidades.

…Extrañamente fue eso lo que me cautivó de verdad…

Desde entonces me armé de valor para hablarle y él me respondió con una sonrisa inocente. Por primera vez quise tener un amigo, y Shun ya no se alejó de mí.

…y me prometí protegerlo para siempre…

Yo tampoco pude alejarme de él.

.

**…Que este amor por ti tiene tiempo… **

**…Y que te extraño… **

**…Has estado lejos por demasiado tiempo… **

**…Y yo sigo soñando que tú estas conmigo…**

**.**

Una sola vez me he sentido triste, y fue cuando nos derivaron con nuestros futuros maestros. No crean que fue por que extrañaría a mis compañeros, tampoco piensen que fue por que dejaría de ver a Shun. De alguna forma ambos presentíamos que nuestro destino volvería a cruzarse. Con esa esperanza pude aguantar mis entrenamientos.

Supongo que a Shun le pasó lo mismo.

Percibí algo rodarme por la mejilla en el instante que entendí que separarían a Shun de Ikki, les aseguro que es doloroso que te alejen de la única persona que te ha cuidado. Yo lo viví en carne propia.

Aunque no me llevé bien con el futuro caballero del phoenix si pude comprender la magnitud de su tristeza.

…Juro que quise correr para abrazarte…

…Pero a veces mi orgullo es tan grande que me dejo llevar por las apariencias…

Mis ojos contemplaron las pequeñas esmeraldas de mi amigo, y me traspasó el hecho de verlo llorar. Su corazón latió con dificultad, y en el interior de mi pecho el mío golpeó con igual potencia.

Esa vez apreté mis puños encontrándome impotente, y ahora, vuelvo hacerlo sin darme cuenta de ello. Algunas veces mis recuerdos se hacen tan reales que se me olvida que aquello es parte del pasado.

…Cuando te miré un cosquilleo me brotó en el interior de mi cuerpo…

…y te conectaste conmigo por medio de una lágrima…

Irremediablemente nuestros latidos se sincronizaron, y ahí entendí que nuestro lazo era fuerte y que nunca iba a permitir que se cortara.

De eso han pasado más de siete años.

… Ahora sé que nunca nos separaremos…y que continuaremos unidos…

No todas las personas me han brindado un amor como el tuyo.

…y créeme que cuando te beso me encuentro en mi casa…

.

**…Y que nunca te vas… **

**…Y entonces... dejo de respirar… **

**…Y ya no te veo más…**

**.**

Creo que todos tenemos buenas personas que se preocupan por nosotros. Si tuviera que darle un premio a alguien ese sería al Kraken. Mi garganta libera una risa ligera, no cualquiera se atreve a saltar al océano con agitadas corrientes. De verdad, yo habría dudado antes de hacerlo.

¿Cómo estará Isaac?

Pensar que la última vez que lo vi fue durante la batalla contra el dios de los mares. Aún recuerdo su ojo, y claro, su expresión molesta al verme. Es que si yo me quedara tuerto no tendría ganas de encontrarme cara a cara con el responsable. En el fondo estoy seguro de que estaba feliz.

Mi cabeza se posa sobre la almohada, mis dedos siguen jugando con el crucifijo de mi madre. Últimamente me canso más de lo normal, creo que no estoy durmiendo bien por las noches.

Claro que eso es natural si te quedas despierto hasta las cinco de la madrugada viendo televisión o leyendo algún libro. Utilizo la noche de vez en cuando para esas actividades, ya que todos están durmiendo y nadie te está molestando.

Estiro mis brazos, mis dedos se introducen al interior de la funda y percibo un pedazo de papel. Cuando lo veo no logro evitar que mis labios muestren una sonrisa.

Es cierto que es una foto bastante antigua, y que con el paso del tiempo se ha arrugado y ha perdido un poco de color, juro que de ahora en adelante guardaré estas cosas en mi billetera, o si me hago el tiempo, baje hasta la tienda más cercana y compre un portarretratos.

La imagen me muestra una pequeña carpa de color café oscuro. Hay muchas estrellas, lo que me indica que era bastante tarde.

…y pensar que este recuerdo es uno de los más lindos de mi vida…

Lo admito, hubo una vez en que me sentí muy solo. Cuando somos niños necesitamos del amor de nuestros padres, y yo había perdido eso sin haberlo alcanzado a disfrutar como hubiera querido.

…Tú no me dejaste caer y terminaste ganándote mi corazón…

…Por eso quiero quedarme a tu lado para siempre…

.

**…De rodillas, te pregunto… **

**…¿Hay oportunidad para un último baile?... **

**…Porque contigo yo sigo de pie…**

**.**

Al mirar la foto un sentimiento de nostalgia me invade. Aunque en la imagen se ve una noche muy estrellada, en realidad, estuvo lloviendo mucho. También me acuerdo que hacía bastante frío. Creo que mis estados de ánimo influían un poco en el clima, o eso es lo que me hizo creer Shiryu a la edad de siete años. Ustedes no saben lo manipulador que puede llegar a ser el libra, estoy seguro que lo hace a propósito. Por que si no, no sé como es que logra mantener a Seiya en su lugar.

Esa noche me había escapado del orfanato, y me juré a mi mismo que no regresaría.

...Las gotas de lluvia bajaron por mi rostro…

Mis piernas me dolieron bastante. Salir por la ventana no es algo fácil de realizar, además de que no quería despertar a mis compañeros.

No puedes hacer que un niño entienda que esta solo en el mundo, por eso traté de volver a mi casa. Aunque me encontrara completamente equivocado.

Mis manos se lastimaron por culpa de las espinas de los rosales. En la residencia, muchos crecían cerca de los muros. Aquello no me impidió continuar.

…La sangre fluyó sin que sintiera dolor…

Cuando había corrido lo suficiente me encontré frente al portón, la cerradura estaba bastante alejada de mi alcance, ni siquiera saltando lograba tocarla. Ahí me maldije por ser tan pequeño de estatura.

Mis manos se aferraron a los barrotes, y apreté los puños con fuerza. Me sentí tan impotente. De nuevo sentí aquellas lágrimas, y no me permití liberarlas. Primero mi orgullo.

Dejé que mi cabeza se posara sobre la reja metálica, y la encontré muy helada. La lluvia cayó sobre mi cabello, y descendió por la curva de mis mejillas. Torcí mis labios en un gesto de dolor.

Mis piernas me temblaban, y sentí mi cuerpo cansado.

…Me sorprendí cuando una mano se posó sobre mi hombro…

Al lado mío apareció ese niño de ojos esmeraldas, su rostro estaba preocupado por lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Abrí mis párpados en el instante en que la lluvia comenzó a disiparse.

Shun me había llevado una manta.

…y me sonreíste de una forma que no sabría explicar…

Mis brazos te agarraron trayéndote hasta mi cuerpo, para que compartiéramos aquella protección. Sentí tus manos frías, y tus piernas tiritando, tus labios estaban un tanto morados.

La manta que me habías colocado sobre mis hombros era con la que te habías protegido de la lluvia. Nadie había hecho algo así por una persona como yo.

-Vamos a la carpa, hace frío- tus ojos verdes brillaron, tus mejillas se tiñeron con un leve color a carmín. Mi corazón latió rápido en el interior de mi pecho.

…y te correspondí la sonrisa…

.

**…Que diablos, tener tu mano… **

**…Ya la sostuve todo el tiempo… **

**…Di todo por nosotros…**

**.**

Aquella carpa la había construido Ikki, siempre la usaba Shun y Seiya para jugar. Shiryu se quedaba cerca del árbol para leer.

Realmente nunca esperé que me invitara a entrar. A Ikki yo no le agrada mucho.

Mi corazón se conmovió, Shun había traído algunos alimentos que de seguro pertenecían a la cocina de Saori.

-Cuando te vi salir, pensé que no ibas a volver…- su voz estaba un tanto cortada, nerviosa. Dejó que su cuerpo se estirara sobre las mantas. Unas bolsas de dulces estaban tiradas al fondo. Dejó que sus dedos se acercaran a la pequeña radio que tenía escondida, y se dispuso a colocarle dos pilas pequeñas.

Nunca podré expresar con claridad lo que invadió a mi pecho. Mis ojos se humedecieron, froté mi mano sobre mis párpados, evitando a toda costa lagrimear.

…Cuando llevaste tus dedos hasta mi mejilla creí encontrar una familia…

-Quizás mañana logres abrirla, puedo subirte a mis hombros-

…y me di cuenta que ya no quería irme…

Las perlas transparentes bajaron por mi piel, percibí que te habías asustado por mi reacción. Mi cuerpo estaba tieso, como congelado. Tus brazos me recorrieron mi cintura, abrazándome.

Mi cabeza quedó apoyada sobre tu pecho.

Fue la primera vez en que creí que no era malo llorar.

.

**…Te di todo, pero yo quería estar de pie… **

**…Por ti, porque tú sabes… **

**…Tú sabes, tú sabes…**

**.**

¿No se lo esperaban cierto?

Aunque debo dejarles bien claro que no he vuelto a llorar otra vez. Pero si me baja la nostalgia recurro a mi conejito.

Ahora no me da tanta vergüenza mostrar mis sentimientos, siempre y cuando sea en privado y con cero espectadores. De acuerdo, todavía me cohíbo un poco.

¿Qué si alguna vez me he preocupado por alguien?

Siento decepcionarlos pero nunca lo he hecho.

De repente un dolor me penetra mi cuerpo. Esta bien, siempre me preocupo por mis amigos aunque no lo quiera admitir. Especialmente durante las batallas.

Las heridas del cuerpo son mucho más fáciles de curar, a las que realmente deben colocarles atención son a las internas. Ninguna persona puede enfrentarse sola a sus problemas, se los digo yo por experiencia propia.

Sin embargo si hubo una vez en que tuve mucho miedo, y por eso no me moví de su habitación hasta verlo restablecido.

Es que algunas veces soy demasiado terco, por que aunque me digan que no pasa nada yo no les creeré hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos.

Mucho menos si se trata de alguien estimado para mí.

Esa noche cambió mi vida.

.

**…Que te amo… **

**…Que este amor por ti tiene tiempo… **

**…Y que te extraño… **

**…Has estado lejos por demasiado tiempo…**

**.**

Tenía unos trece años cuando pasó. Era tarde, y hacía mucho frío. Unos de los inviernos más crudos que he vivido. Mi maestro tuvo que atender unos asuntos en el santuario, debía de hablar con el Patriarca en representación de la comunidad siberiana, así que decidió mandarme a la mansión Kido. Le agradezco mucho su gesto. Camus siempre ha tenido tacto para las situaciones y para las personas. Tal vez, incluso, sospechaba que yo necesitaba algún tipo de distracción.

La casa no había cambiado. Las mismas personas, sólo que ahora más grandes y maduros. La señorita Saori no era tan petulante como antes, pero conservaba su actitud soberbia y egocéntrica. Aunque no lo crean, me gustó el hecho de volver a verla. Seiya estaba en Grecia entrenando con Marín, Shiryu en las montañas del Rozan. Me dijeron que cada uno de ellos había emprendido el viaje para que nos reuniéramos como cuando éramos pequeños. Al parecer llegarían a la siguiente mañana.

No había experimentado una alegría parecida desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando el reloj marcó la media noche tocaron la puerta. Admito que me extrañé, pero al abrirla mi corazón latió con una velocidad que no recordaba. Mis ojos brillaron al notar una cabellera verde alumbrarse por el efecto de la luz. Sentí como me temblaron las piernas…

Mi compañero no me había visto, pero yo me impacté al ver todo lo que había crecido. Ahora era bastante alto, mis mejillas se tiñeron con cierto rubor al notar sus lindos ojos esmeraldas. Sus mejillas blancas, su boca pequeña. Shun se había vuelto terriblemente atractivo. Mis manos temblaron sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

-Perdón, estaba seguro que un niño llorón y miedoso llegaría recién mañana- mi voz tuvo el efecto deseado. Shun levantó su rostro. Su expresión fue más o menos parecida a la mía.

-Jesucristo-

-Lo siento no creo conocerlo, si gusta puedo invitarlo a pasar y lo llamamos por teléfono- la risa de mi conejito fue algo graciosa, melodiosa. Mi sonrisa provocó que le robara un sonrojo. Al ver sus mejillas con un toque carmín, algo dentro de mi pecho brotó. Percibí algo extraño, distinto. Un cosquilleo que atacó a mi entrepierna y no me quiso dejar en paz.

-¡Hyoga¡Te he extrañado mucho!- Shun siempre había sido el más expresivo del grupo. El sentir sus brazos brindándome un abrazo de bienvenida me descolocó, me flaquearon las piernas. Me sudaron las manos. Me latió el corazón con una fuerza descomunal.

Tuve miedo al comprender todo lo que se amontonaba en mi cabeza.

Era deseo, de carne, de cuerpo. De cariño, de besos, de amor. Quería escuchar el corazón del virgo de la misma forma que el mío, latir al mismo compás. Quería que se conectara conmigo. Deseaba a Shun para mí, y no quería compartirlo con nadie.

…y al final me quedé con él, y Shun se quedó conmigo…

.

**…Y yo sigo soñando que tú estás conmigo… **

**…Y que nunca te vas… **

**…Y entonces... dejo de respirar... **

**…Y ya no te veo más…**

**.**

Parpadeo un poco. Relajo mis brazos. ¿Quieren que continúe con la historia?

Supongo que sí.

Shun había cambiado. No era el mismo niño cobarde con el que yo había crecido, pero su política de no lastimar a sus adversarios continuaba latente. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, al final, muy en el fondo, todos seguimos siendo como éramos. Eso me agradó mucho.

Conversamos de una infinidad de temas, de nuestros maestros, nuestras experiencias, técnicas de combate, amigos. Fue la noche más rápida que experimenté en toda mi existencia. No quería que acabara, en la mañana llegarían mis otros amigos y no podría disfrutar del todo a mi conejito.

No me había fijado antes, pero Shun venía todo empapado. Yo ni me había enterado que además estaba lloviendo. Al final tuvimos que dejar nuestra conversación a medias. A Shun le dolió un tanto la cabeza, y estaba cansado. Me despedí de él frente a su habitación. Aquella puerta de madera caoba que estaba ubicada al lado de mi pieza.

No pude dormir en un buen rato. Me dolió el pecho, y mis ojos no parecían querer cerrarse. Suspiré resignado sobre mi almohada, generalmente yo no tenía problemas de insomnio. Decidí buscar un vaso de agua, si tenía suerte pasaría el resto de la noche viendo la televisión.

Cuando había cruzado el pasillo me detuve, tuve una tremenda necesidad de entrar en la habitación del virgo. Al final, mis manos giraron un poco la manilla. Se me olvidó todo lo que quería hacer al contemplar a Shun revolviéndose en la cama. Como si le estuviera costando respirar, sus mejillas estaban bastante encendidas, y su ceño fruncido como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

Me dolió verlo así, tan delicado. Tomé una silla y me coloqué al lado de la cama, al menos para cerciorarme de que no era nada grave. Me asusté al percibir su frente muy caliente, la lluvia no le había hecho nada bien.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, me cohibí, no era normal que alguien ingresara a tu habitación a las tres de la madrugada y te viera durmiendo. El brillo de su mirada era distinto. Como si sus orbes no distinguieran bien los colores.

-¿Hyoga?- llevé mi dedo hasta su boca, callándolo.

-Duerme, me parece que tienes un poco de fiebre-

-Tengo frío- su boca se movió tiritona. Sus manos estaban escondidas en las sábanas- ¿Te quedarías al lado mío?

Le sonreí. Shun cerró sus ojos, parecía que estaba quedándose dormido. Su respiración fue un tanto más relajada. Temblé cuando una de sus manos pasó a rozarme mi pierna.

-¿Toda la noche?-

Llevé mi rostro hasta su oreja. Nunca había tenido tanta cercanía con él, ni siquiera cuando éramos pequeños.

-Toda la noche-

.

**…Demasiado lejos… **

**…Hemos estado demasiado lejos por tanto tiempo… **

**…Muy muy lejos… **

**…Hemos estado demasiado lejos por tanto tiempo… **

**…Pero tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes…**

**.**

Encendí la lámpara que estaba sobre su escritorio. Es menos luminosa, así lograría ver a Shun sin molestarlo. Su cabello estaba largo, y rebelde. Su frente bañada en un poco de sudor. Por suerte había traído algunos medicamentos y un paño, lo mejor era refrescarle un poco su cara. Sentí como su cuerpo vibró al llevar el paño hasta su frente.

-Tranquilo, así bajará más rápido- debía de hablarle. Mi compañero no se quedaba quieto hasta que se cercioraba de que yo seguía en la habitación. Mis ojos jugaban con su rostro, sus mejillas pálidas ahora rojas. Su boca con un poco de saliva recorriéndole la comisura del labio inferior. Me controlé, de nuevo estaba sintiendo ese cosquilleo.

Apreté mis manos, los huesos de mis dedos me dolieron.

-Hace frío…-

-Eso es por que tienes fiebre, hay que esperar a que te baje un poco la temperatura- mis dedos acariciaban su piel. Desgraciadamente era muy suave, rica. La punzaba de mi entrepierna regresó para atacarme. Mientras me mantuviera en aquella silla no habría problemas.

Claro que yo nunca he sido un chico con suerte.

-Hyoga, de verdad, tengo frío- Shun se movió un poco, haciendo espacio en la cama. Tragué saliva al contemplar su polera, las gotas de sudor resbalaban hasta su cuello. Pude notar como se le pegaba hasta sus pectorales- Ponte a mi lado, aunque sea por unos minutos…- dios, me quise esconder para que no viera como se me ruborizaban las mejillas. Nunca había compartido una cama con nadie.

-No, sabes…yo…-

-Por favor- y ahí sacó su vieja técnica. Sus ojos suplicantes. No era capaz de negarme cuando me colocaba ese rostro. Suspiré enojado, a veces si que soy débil.

-Esta bien- la experiencia era extraña. Mis pulmones ingirieron mucho aire. Ese deseo…ese maldito deseo…

Mi garganta emitió un gemido suave cuando Shun se acercó hasta mí. Apoyando su cabeza sobre mí pecho. Me avergoncé increíblemente.

Sentir como sus dedos acariciaban mi espalda, como su respiración me tocaba la piel. Como su corazón latía acelerado, era terrible.

-Hyoga…-

-Dime…- no podía hablar con claridad, eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas.

-Dame un beso- creí haber escuchado mal. Me dio taquicardia. Iba a reclamarle, pero ahí me acordé de que mi madre me besaba la mejilla, ella creía que un poco de afecto siempre ayudaba en estos casos.

El corazón se me desbocó en el instante en que iba acercando mis labios hasta su piel.

.

**…Yo te busco… **

**…Yo busco que estés aquí… **

**…Porque lo necesito… **

**…Necesito oírte decir…**

.

Mi cuerpo tembló completo, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna cuando sentí la carne de sus mejillas. Estaban calientes, muy calientes…

Todos los momentos de mi infancia pasaron en mi mente. Las pequeñas salidas con Shun, su sonrisa, la mirada que me daba. Fue tan evidente que tuve miedo.

Las pequeñas indirectas que me daba Shiryu fueron demasiado claras ahora. Por más extraño o incomprensible que parezca me gustó.

Yo sin quererlo sentía lo mismo por él.

Mis labios temblaban, mis manos agarraron la manta.

La perspectiva del mundo cambió cuando la boca del virgo cayó sobre la mía. Mis mejillas se encendieron más fuertes. Los labios de Shun eran cálidos, jugosos. Con la carne palpitándole. Al principio me costó corresponderle, pero luego me dejé llevar. Mi cuerpo se relajó, los temblores de mi mano cesaron. Mi corazón palpitó rápido, percibía los latidos de Shun en aquel beso. Cuando sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior una punzada me atravesó descaradamente. La lengua del virgo ingresó en mi boca como si desde siempre hubiera sido la dueña. Jugamos, mezclamos nuestra saliva. Mi lengua se enredó con la suya y no quise soltarla.

Era agradable, relajante. El sabor de su boca era algo que nunca antes había percibido. Adictivo.

Las manos de Shun se acercaron hasta mi cuello, el peso de su cuerpo provocó que yo perdiera algo de estabilidad. Mi cabeza quedó apoyada sobre la almohada, sus labios no se separaron de mí por ningún motivo.

Dejé que acariciara mi cuello, al tiempo en que yo me aferraba a su espalda. Mis dedos jugaron con su polera cada vez que profundizábamos el beso.

El movimiento en el interior de mi boca fue más rápido, más salvaje. El roce de nuestros labios se iba acelerando. Nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos, ambas frentes pegadas. Algunas hebras de su cabellera hicieron cosquillas en mi piel.

A pesar de que mis pulmones me estaban pidiendo a gritos aire yo no me separé. Enterré mis uñas en su polera, la reacción se hizo presente en su boca. Fue como si me acariciara hasta la garganta. Ese tirón de su lengua con la mía, provocó que lo abrazara con más fuerza.

Era parecido a una corriente eléctrica. Dios, siempre había deseado con probar un poco de su piel, y ahora estaba haciendo más que eso. Nuestras bocas aumentaron el ritmo, mis dientes jugaron con la carne de su labio, una pequeña gota de sangre descendió hasta su mentón. Ese sabor sólo logró que nos incentiváramos más. Las manos de mi conejito recorrían mi cuello, afirmándose de él. Mis manos estaban tensas, los huesos me dolían por culpa de tanto éxtasis.

Los pulmones de Shun estuvieron a punto de explotar.

Mi cara estaba ardiendo, mi lengua volvió a ingresar en su boca. La intromisión fue placentera, la sensación de humedad me arqueó la espalda. Nos besábamos, mordíamos, dejé escapar un gemido suave. Shun aumentó la potencia al sentir su ritmo descontrolado. Mi cuerpo vibró junto al suyo.

Besos, caricias, saliva, sangre.

Nunca habíamos experimentado algo así, y lo repetíamos cada instante. Las venas de mi cuello se llenaron de sangre, las del virgo se marcaron. La fuerza que estábamos ejerciendo era demasiada. Aunque no nos importaba morir en aquel momento.

El aire terminó por agotarse, y separamos nuestros labios lentamente. Los ojos de Shun me miraban brillosos. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como el mío. Ambos jadeantes y cansados.

Dejé que mi boca le diera un toque suave, sólo rozándolo. Mi conejito cerró los ojos percibiendo con todos sus sentidos la caricia. Su cabeza se posó sobre mi pecho, y yo dejé que mis dedos jugaran con las hebras de su cabello.

Al final me quedé toda la noche con él, a la mañana siguiente, no había rastros de fiebre.

.

**…Que te amo… **

**…Que te he amado desde siempre… **

**…Y te perdono por haber estado tan lejos tanto tiempo…**

**.**

A partir de eso creí cada cosa que me había dicho mi madre. Shun y yo comenzamos una pequeña relación. Claro que no somos unos exhibicionistas a morir.

Vaya, creo que me volveré planta en esta cama. Aunque tampoco tengo muchas ganas de levantarme. ¿Seiya y Shiryu ya habrán vuelto a la mansión?

Es que me emocioné tanto que no me fijé que habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde que comencé mi relato.

Bueno, supongo que debo comer algo antes de continuar.

-Si me dijeras donde estás podría visitarte, o quizás llamarte por teléfono- me caí de la cama al escuchar a Shun al lado mío. Mis ojos habían estado abiertos todo el rato, pero no lo había visto.

-¿Cuándo entraste?- para la próxima cerraré la puerta, no quiero ni imaginar todas las expresiones que pudo distinguir de mi cara mientras yo recordaba viejos tiempos.

-Como hace dos horas- se empezó a reír, me sonrojé. A Shun le encantaba burlarse de mí cuando se le presentaba alguna ocasión.

Aún así, me sentí bien por que se había quedado al lado mío sin molestarme.

.

**…A si que sigue respirando… **

**…Porque yo a ti no te dejaré… **

**…Abrázate a mí y nunca me dejes ir…**

**.**

-Vamos a cenar, has estado aquí dentro toda la tarde- mis ojos vieron como se levantaba. Por un impulso tomé su mano, mi brusquedad fue tan grande que lo atraje hasta la cama conmigo. Llevé mi boca hasta la suya robándome un beso. Shun me correspondió. Otra vez ese calor…nunca se aminoraba mi deseo al lado de ese chico.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire mi conejito me miró sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi Hyoga?- estaba riéndose. Sus mejillas sonrojadas al máximo. Normalmente no era yo el que comenzaba con los besos, pero no pude resistirme.

-Fui raptado por unos aliens y me cambiaron el cerebro, creo que hasta se me ha olvidado como besar-

-Eso se puede solucionar- Shun dejó que sus labios acariciaran la carne de los míos lentamente. Mis manos apretaron su cintura. Jugué con su camisa, lentamente fui bajando, dedicándome a acariciar las piernas.

Las manos de mi conejito trazaron círculos en mi ropa, cuando ya tenía prácticamente su lengua jugando con la mía. El virgo se movió.

-Nos están esperando, así que a cenar-

Yo no le permití eso. Nadie me cortaba. Lo besé tan fuerte, que casi nos ahogamos. Mi boca jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja. Shun gimió, afirmándose en mi cuello.

¿Cenar? Para que si mi alimento favorito había llegado por sí solo.

Bueno, no tengo que decirlos que somos felices, creo que se nota.

El reloj marca las diez de la noche. Mis labios formaron una sonrisa sarcástica, y lasciva.

Volví a atrapar la oreja de Shun con mi boca, enterrándole los dientes. Lo abrasé, y él me sonrió.

No hay que apurarse cuando ambos quieren lo mismo.

Después de todo la noche es joven…muy joven.

Y yo la iba a aprovechar al máximo.

**-Fin-**


End file.
